Kerri Byrne
( ) | birthday = April 1st | age = 31 | gender = Female | height = 171cm (5'7") | weight = 62kg (137lb.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = Stern Ritter | epithet = The Indiscriminate | team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = | base of operations = Wandenreich HQ , , | relatives = Gearoid Byrne (Father) Caitlin Byrne (Mother) Aideen Byrne (Brother) | education = Quincy Techniques University Graduate | spirit weapon = Calamity | signature skill = Improbability Inducement | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = Akiko Yajima | english voice = Nicole Karrer }} Kerri Byrne(ケリバーン, Keri Bān) is an Echt Quincy of the Byrne family and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "I". She resides in the village of in , . She is the younger sister of Aideen Byrne. Appearance Kerri is a slim, attractive woman of average height in her early 30's. She has long, brown hair with her fringe dyed purple and has brown eyes. Her attire differs from that of the normal Wandenreich uniform, which she openly hates. She often wears a plain purple hooded jacket and jeans with a white T-shirt underneath. She does however, wear a bracelet emblazoned with the Wandenreich logo at all times. During instances where she must wear a uniform, she merely wears the standard Wandenreich uniform with no modifications other than the Stern Ritter's signature cloak. Kerri's Sanrei Glove is oddly smaller than most, and looks more like a normal fingerless glove than the more typical and elaborate Sanrei Gloves other Wandenreich members wear. Personality Kerri is generally a very cheerful and optimistic, if not an anxious individual. She is always happy to quietly converse with anyone who wished to speak to her and she tries to socialise as much as possible. Her tolerance for annoying behaviour is surprisingly high also, and she has a long fuse when talking to openly annoying individuals, however she can be sufficiently annoyed enough to snap at someone if they're too annoying. She has a dislike of people who are to authoritarian and by the book, however, she usually is able to restrain her opinions in most situations. Due to the nature of her special ability, Kerri is rather anxious and paranoid of anything "improbable" happening. As her ability is able to activate itself randomly unless precautions are taken, she tends to compulsively and carefully manage certain situations, usually in a less than optimal way so as to lessen the effects of her ability. Despite usually being calm, she is extremely wary and cool against people she doesn't trust a great deal, up to the point of displaying anger and even rage, which can easily cloud her judgement and overall way of thinking, causing her to slip up in her heated arguments. In battle Kerri keeps her calm demeanor but is more serious and quiet in tone, she rarely will talk or reply to an opponent she is facing due to her concentrating. She is able to work effectively with teammates despite her ability's unpredictability and she is able to devise clever strategies after observing her opponents for a short while. She is a masterful marksmen and is able to hit targets from extreme distances with pinpoint precision. Kerri's opinion on the Wandenreich is mainly negative, she openly disapproves of the military-like bahviours and monarchist system, however she sees the final goal the Wandenreich aims for a just and humble goal and follows them with few incidents. In her spare time Kerri enjoys playing Basketball a great deal, often being seen near a court practicing layup's or playing with some other local enthusiasts. She is also a big fan of anime and is considered a little bit of a geek in that regard, as she becomes overly exited at the prospect of a new anime. She enjoys "exhilarating" music vastly, however she has no actual favourite genre of music. Her favourite kind of food are carrots, and he least favourite is gammon, this leads many to believe that she is vegetarian, however she eats both meat and vegetables, being a mere coincidence that her favourite and least favourite foods contrast. Equipment Quincy Cross: The Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. Kerri's cross takes the form of a Canterbury Cross, attached by a chain at the top. (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): Kerri usually carries 5 of the soul-cutting swords for any time she needs to fight in close quarters or when she wants to use "Sprenger". : Like presumably all Stern Ritter, Kerri carries a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. She can use it to steal a single Bankai released in his vicinity. : A powerful Quincy item which can activate the ultimate Quincy techniques, Letzt Stil and Vollständig. Kerri usually uses her Sanrei Glove only for Vollständig, however she is aware of Letzt Stil and is able to activate the obsolete Quincy technique also. Powers and Abilities Appearances The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' Category:Quincy Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Master Archers Category:Wandenreich